the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Weegee
Character Description Weegee is a reaccuring antagonist in early 2008 YouTube Poops and a protagonist and character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. He is one of the most set aside characters in Smash Bros Lawl, as he has been planned in many Lawls before LLC, but was scrapped due to his "lack of potential and material". Entrance Weegee teleports into the battlefield via Instant Transmission. Specials Neutral Special: Laser Weegee fires a laser from his eyes that can be charged up. The standard version is a weak laser that has little impact and can be spammed with ease. Charging it for 5 seconds results in a stronger laser with mild knockback and 3 seconds of stun. At a full charge, Weegee does this wide spread laser that has huge impact and 5 seconds of stun. After such a shot, you are to undergo 15-second cooldown. Side Special: Weegee PAWNCH! Weegee does the Falcon Punch, resulting in him charging forth, fist erect. It's relatively weaker than the original. Charge it for 5 seconds for the original. Charge it for 8 seconds to get the original with twice as much power. This move has 10-second cooldown. Up Special: Weegee Missle Weegee blasts off like this move's namesake. This can be charged for further distance at the cost of the fldamage dealt to an opponent. After charging, this should cool down for 5 seconds. Down Special: Negative Weegee Weegee surrounds himself in a negative aura where anything bad can happen to others within. It lasts for 7 seconds, and you can't move. 'FINAL SMASH: GIGA-WEEGEE' Weegee gains the power of the Dark Star, causing a cutscenes where he is gargantuan and proclaims in Waa-Haa-HEE's voice "It's-a meee!" He then arises at the left of a stage and blasts opponents with a huge-ass laser that spells out death. After that, he shrinks and instantly transmits back to the stage. Normals Others AAA Combo: Kick, Punch, Rapid Fire Punch Dash Attack: Launches himself forward Tilts Side: Does a casual kick Up: Spins Down: Kick Aeriels Neutral: Spins Forward: Sideways Spin Backward: Sideways Spin Up: Uppercut Down: Shoots two red lasers downward Smash Attacks Side: Uses his powers to summon a large green version of his hand Up: Does a Super Mario Galaxy styled spin Down: Summons two fire spires that shift toward him Grabs Grab: Telekinesis Pummel: Electrocution Forward Throw: Spins around with opponent, then throws on ground Backward Throw: Spins around backwards with opponent, then surplexes them to the ground Up Throw: Throws upward, then spins in place, damaging the opponent Down Throw: Throws opponent on the ground, then spin jumps on them multiple times Taunts Side: *Raises eyebrow* "Eh?" Up: *Looks at camera with glowing green eyes* Down: *Head detaches from body, proceeding to float up and down* Victory Options 1. "OBEY WEEGEE." 2. *Stares down at screen, floating in midair menacingly* 3. *Laughs maniacally* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Weegee is one of the main heroes in TTGWTB. In his first scene in TTGWTB, he is seen fighting against The Marionette. After the fight, the two return to the breakroom in Lawl Stadium, but after conversating with him and Bite Victim an earthquake starts, and then abrupty stops. Afterwards, a swarm of weird enemies infiltrate Lawl Stadium, and he and the rest of the group must fight their way through them. After going through the breakroom, the three arrive at the main fighting area of Lawl Stadium, where they discover Board James is seen to be the cause of the invasion. One of the three in the group fight James, who after his defeat retreats into his ship. After the Bite Victim tries and fails to catch up to the ship, Weegee comes back and informs the group that Xander Mobus/The Announcer and John Madden had evacuated the stadium when James' ship arrived. He determines that Xander and John Madden might have an idea of what just happened, and even has an idea of where they and the other evacuees are. Alternate Costumes OBEY WEEGEE - The original Weegee. DESTROY MMMMALLEO - Based off of Weegee's brother, Malleo. Being a Sponge Just Fuckin Sucks - Based off of Sponge from Vinesauce. TOO BAD, WALUWEEGEE TIME! - Based off of Waluigi from Brawl in the Family. The Grandest Son - Based off of GRAND DAD from SilvaGunner. That's MAMA Weegee to you Mario! - Based off of Luigi from the Super Mario Bros Super Show and the Super Mario World Cartoon. Trivia *Weegee has been in multiple other Lawls before he was in LLC: **Weegee appeared as a collectible trophy in Original Lawl. **Weegee was going to be in Lawl Nova, but was scrapped by Skapokon as he "fit more as a boss". **Weegee was also going to be in YTPGuy's Lawl, but was unknowingly scrapped. **Weegee was going to be in M0leguy's Lawl, as seen in a Subspace Emissary clip. However, his Lawl has been cancelled, thus the character was never implemented into the Lawl. **Kirbstar was interested in doing a moveset for him at one point in his Lawl, however he scrapped him because he was "just a static image, and therefore no potential". *Bawcks actually did his moveset before his debut in LLC, when LLC was called "Lawl Universe". **This inspired Bawcks later on to give him the title "Timeless Combatant". *Weegee's personality in Lawl Liquid Crystal is inspired by Sans from UNDERTALE and Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty. *Weegee's moveset was uploaded on New Years. Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Memes Category:Lawl Universe Era Characters Category:Adult Category:YouTube Poop Category:Powahouse Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era